Una familia fragmentada
by Aotsuki-san
Summary: ¿Cómo es que, de ser una gran familia...terminamos así?..." es lo que se pregunta Antonio al voltear a ver a todos sus hijos...


¿Cómo?... ¿como fue que todos terminamos así?...

¿Cómo fue que una gran familia unida como la nuestra…termino así de fragmentada?...

Todos…enemistados unos con otros…

Guatemala contra México…

Honduras contra El Salvador…

Colombia contra Venezuela…

Perú contra Chile…

Chile contra Perú, Bolivia y Argentina…

Y muchas combinaciones más que me tardaría en mencionar…

O también esta el caso contrario…

Ignorándose unos a otros…

Olvidando la existencia de alguno de ustedes…

¿En verdad…esto tiene que seguir así?...

¿Se tienen que seguir peleando de esta forma?...

Si todos ustedes son hermanos… ¿no se supone que se deberían llevar bien?...

Es cierto…casi siempre entre hermanos hay una que otra pelea…

Incluso hay ocasiones en que yo discuto con alguno de ustedes…pero…

¿No creen que ya fue demasiado tiempo discutiendo?

¿No creen que deberíamos hacer algo por mejorar nuestra relación?...

¿No creen que ya es tiempo de hacer las paces?...

Por dios, esto no puede quedarse así por toda la vida…

…¿O…o si?...

Yo, como aquel que alguna vez fue su padre…

Aquel que a pesar de ser demasiados hacia lo posible por tratarlos a todos por igual…

Aquel que los protegía de todo y de todos…-que…debo admitir que quizás los sobreprotegía jeje-

Aquel que los educó…

Aquel que siempre que iba a su casa les daba una cálida sonrisa…

Aquel que los quiso…y que siempre los querrá…

Esto va para todos ustedes…Argentina, Bolivia, Chile, Costa Rica, Cuba, Ecuador, El Salvador, Filipinas, Guam, Guatemala, Guinea Ecuatorial, Honduras, Marianas del Norte, Marruecos, México, Nicaragua, Panamá, Paraguay, Perú, Puerto Rico, República Dominicana, Sahara Occidental, Uruguay, Venezuela…

Les digo que se detengan de una buena vez…

…no…más bien…que nos detengamos…

No podemos seguir así como estamos ahora…

Debemos dejar nuestras diferencias…

Olvidar las peleas pasadas…

Hacer a un lado todas las envidias…

Dejar de criticarse por las relaciones que uno tiene con otro…

y…y volver a ser una familia unida como antes…

* * *

*Las Islas Marianas del Norte y Guam son unas islitas de Oceanía, las cuales formaban junto a Filipinas la Capitanía General de Filipinas y actualmente son dependencias de Estados Unidos.

Estas eran administradas por el gobierno de la Nueva España hasta que, por los movimientos de independencia, España tuvo que tomar el control de ellas. Después, debido a la guerra hispano-estadounidense España tuvo que ceder Cuba, Puerto Rico y Filipinas (aquí incluidas las islas mencionadas)

A pesar de la influencia de Estados Unidos, allí la hispanidad se ha mantenido sobre todo en los apellidos de las personas. En Guam se habla tanto inglés como español y chamorro, lengua derivada del castellano y el japonés, las dos últimas lenguas co-oficiales. En los últimos años en Guam e islas Marianas del Norte, se promueve el estudio del español.

*También Marruecos, Sahara Occidental y Guinea Ecuatorial le pertenecieron alguna vez a España. Las primeras 2 han sido fuertemente influenciadas por la cultura árabe pero mantienen ciertos rasgos de hispanidad.

*Diferencia entre latino e hispano

Latino: en si se refiere a todo aquel que hable lenguas derivadas del latin (entiéndase español, francés, italiano, portugués...)

Hispano: (explicado al modo hetaliano) aquellos cuyo tutor haya sido Antonio Fernandez Carriedo XDDDDDD

* * *

Bueno, quizás fue la navidad y el hecho de estar leyendo historia de los hispanos lo que me inspiró a escribir este mini one-shot

Y es que la verdad es muy triste ver que entre todos los hispanos se han llevado -y todavía se llevan- bastante mal: se insultan, se menosprecian, se atacan... en verdad, muy lamentable u___u

Al principio no tenia un narrador en especial pero después escogí a Antonio porque pues el es nuestra querida mamá...digo...papá XDU...y pues a un padre siempre le resulta bastante triste el hecho de que sus hijos se peleen entre ellos y no tengan un momento de paz.

Aunque es cierto que también entre otros países se llevan mal, pero bueno...espero que les haya gustado este pequeño fic y, aunque les suene cursi y todo, dejémonos de pelear, todos somos hijos del mismo padre amante de los tomates XDDDD

Y ya en serio, espero que esto los haya hecho pensar en eso.


End file.
